Kosmische Zeitalter II
by KiTamarani
Summary: Dem Imperator und Darth Vader droht ein größerer Feind als es die Jedi je waren
1. Prolog

PG 13

Star Wars ist ein eingetragenes Markenzeichen von Lucasfilm Ltd. Alle Charaktere, Namen etc., die mit Star Wars zu tun haben unterliegen dem Copyright von Lucasfilm, LucasArts und anderen Rechteinhabern. Diese Geschichte wurde nur zu meinem eigenen und zum Spaß für andere SW-Fans geschrieben. Ich verfolge damit keine finanziellen Absichten; weder jetzt noch in Zukunft.

**Prologs**

Ort:Rebellenstützpunkt Jalvid

Zeit:6. Imperiales Standardjahr

"Danke, dass ihr euch bereit erklärt habt an dieser Unterredung teilzunehmen, Meister Kenobi. Ich weiß durchaus, dass euch eine andere Mission zu uns nach Jalvid geführt hat, aber ich würde den Rat eines Jedi bei unserem Problem sehr begrüßen." Leev Karret war weder besonders groß noch durch trainiert, man konnte noch nicht mal behaupten, dass er besonders gut aussehend war, aber der Correlianer verfügte über eine starke charismatische Ausstrahlung, die jeden in seiner Umgebung in seinen Bann zog. Gepaart mit einem messerscharfen Verstand und enormen Enthusiasmus hatten diese Eigenschaften Leev, trotz seines jugendlichen Alters, sehr schnell in die Position des Befehlshabers der Rebelleneinheit von Jalvid geführt.

Er hatte mit einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit und Effizienz diesen Stützpunkt aufgebaut, alle notwendigen Infrastrukturen angelegt und diese Widerstandgruppe als einen wichtigen Partner innerhalb des Netzwerkes der Rebellenorganisation von Mon Mothma etabliert. Leev Karret stimmte mit ihr vollkommen überein, dass nur ein vereinter Widerstand stark genug wäre, um ihr gemeinsames Ziel zu erreichen ­ den Imperator zu stürzen.

Ein schelmisches Lächeln stahl sich über Obi wan Kenobis Gesicht. "Nun, ich kann sie nur warnen. Einige Leute würden sicherlich behaupten meine Ratschläge führen eher zu Problemen statt zu Lösungen." "Ein Jedi mit Humor." Erwiderte Leev lachend. "Nein, Meister Kenobi, ich denke ich habe genau den richtigen Mann vor mir stehen." Dann wurden seine Gesichtzüge wieder ernster und er drehte sich zu der kleinen Runde, die sich um den Konferenztisch versammelt hatte um. Eine Holoprojektion des Ardossystems schwebte knapp oberhalb der Tischplatte.

"Einer unserer Einsatztrupps, angeführt von meinem älteren Bruder Quarren, ist nicht wie geplant zum Stützpunkt zurückgekehrt. Also habe Ich vor kurzem einen Späher in das System geschickt, um heraus zu finden was mit ihnen passiert ist." Leev drückte einige Kommandobefehle in die in den Tisch eingelassene Konsole. Das Bild, das die Holoprojektion widerspiegelte, veränderte sich begleitet durch kurze Interferenzen vor den Augen der kleinen Gruppe. Eine Zoomfunktion vergrößerte die Ansicht auf einen der Planeten des Systems, Varl, der Trümmerplanet. Hörbar holte Obi wan Kenobi Luft. Der Orbit des Planeten wimmelte nur vor imperialen Kreuzern und Sternzerstörern, doch die wahre Bedrohung fiel wie ein finsterer Schatten über die Nordhälfte des Planeten ­ die EXECUTOR, Darth Vaders Flaggschiff.


	2. 1 Akt

**1Akt**

Ort:Galaktischer Rand (28-12-39'), Kantaki Transraumschiff BSAN

Zeit:6. Imperiales Standardjahr

"Ni-uh-mè!" einem Peitschenknall gleich zerriss der gellende Schrei die verletzliche Stille. Die durchsichtige Energiekuppel, die das Habitat vor der kalten Schwärze des sie umgebenden Weltraums schützte, schluckte mit seinem Dämpfungsfeld die anbrandenden Schallwellen. Und doch erschien es als würde diese unsichtbare Barriere jede einzelne Silbe in einem endlosen, stummen Echo zurück werfen. Ein leises Rascheln durchlief die farbig glühenden Gewächse des Hains. Ein Flüstern, das von Blüte zu Blüte weiter gegeben wurde, ließ die zarten, fast durchsichtig wirkenden Blätter der Villrimschlingen erzittern.

Die einsame Gestalt, von den sie umgebenden fluoreszierenden Pflanzen in ein vielfarbiges, dämmriges Licht getaucht, kniete unbeweglich im hohen Zyjengras.

"Niomè! - Bist du es wirklich?"

Einem pupurfarbenen Meer gleich wiegten sich stumm die Grashalme im Rhythmus des Echos.

_"Die Pilotin ist mit tiefen Wunden zu uns zurückgekehrt." _Der vielstimmige Chor der Kantaki hallte durch die körperlosen Weiten des Sakriums. Ein tiefes Gefühl von Fürsorge und Mitleid durchströmte die formlosen Zwischenwelten, spannte ein verbindendes Netz zwischen ihr und dem Kreis der Kantaki.

Wie der leichte Flügelschlag der Tiirybivögel trieben die Stimmen der Kantaki im wütend, tobenden Sturm ihrer Gedanken. Die bedrohliche Unruhe in Niomè konnten die vertrauten Präsenzen nicht auflösen. Sie hatte das beklemmende Gefühl sich inzwischen nicht mehr an längst vergangene Tage erinnern zu können. An Zeiten in denen ihr Herz nicht mit seinem gehetzten Takt diesen feinen Angstschweiß durch all ihre Poren trieb. Jeder Quadratzentimeter ihrer Haut unter einer unerklärlichen Spannung kribbelte.

Es schien als gäbe es keinen Frieden für sie. Keinen Frieden in ihrem Geist, keinen Frieden in ihrer Seele. Nur diese unerträgliche Rastlosigkeit und diese quälenden Zweifel, die sich bis tief in ihr Herz fraßen.

_"Der zu Materie kondensierte Geist beschreitet im Plurial Myriaden Entwicklungswege. Dunkle und helle, positiv, negativ und neutral. Er muss alle Straßen des Seins erproben, um Erkenntnis zu erlangen, Pilotin. Das Plurial ist endlos, und deshalb gibt es endlose Möglichkeiten. Das Leben ist der Weg zur Erkenntnis, und die Erkenntnis bringt dem Geist, der zur Materie wurde die Antworten auf alle Fragen." _

Angst, viel zu viel Angst. Angst vor der Zukunft, Angst vor dem Tod, Angst vor dem Verlust. Ein Teppich funkelnder Eiskristalle, geformt allein durch Niomès Gedankenmacht, schoss in rasender Geschwindigkeit durch die zarten Nebel des Sakriums auf den Kreis der Kantaki zu. Wie kann ein fühlendes Wesen leben, wenn es von soviel Angst durchdrungen ist? Wenn sein Herz und sein Verstand von dieser kalten Durastahlzwinge immer weiter und weiter eingeschlossenen wurde. Es einem den Atem abschnürte und den Willen.

Den Willen dieses Leben zu führen.

_"Wir sind die Kantaki. Wir beobachten und lernen, wir sammeln Erfahrung und Wissen, um all das dem Geist zu bringen, der zu Materie wurde. Wir maßen uns nicht an, zu urteilen und zu verurteilen. Wir stehen abseits der Dinge."_

Knirschend hielt die alles bedeckende Gletscherwelle auf ihrem Weg inne. Nein. Das ist falsch! Niomès stummer Aufschrei in den körperlosen Weiten des Sakriums ließ den Eisteppich in Abermillionen glitzender Kristalle zerbersten.

_"Wir haben die Variationen der Zukunft in den Strömen des Plurials gesehen. Allein dieser Pfad führt durch die fünf kosmischen Zeitalter. Dies ist der Weg der Weisheit seit Anbeginn des Plurials."_ Einverständnis durchdrang den Kreis, umspülte die Pilotin in sanften Wellen aus Grau.

"Niomè!"

Einer glühenden Schneise gleich, durchschnitt der Ruf die körperlosen Weiten.

Widerwillig entzog sich Niomè langsam der Verbindung, um sich nach dem ungebetenen Gast um zusehen. Viel zu lange schon war sie fern ihres Mutterschiffs gewesen. Viel zu lange hatte sie auf die vertraute Verbindung zum Kreis der Kantaki im Sakrium verzichten müssen. Und warum?

Erschöpft öffnete sie ihre schweren Augenlider und schaute den schmalen Weg, der sich durch die orangerot glitzernden Biteekbäume schlängelte, entlang. Dann erkannte sie den unwillkommenen Störenfried, der auf sie zu rannte. Mijnthia!

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich über die angespannten Gesichtszüge der Heimgekehrten. Ihre leblosen silbergrauen Augen erreichte es nicht.

Die wild verdrehten kleinen Zöpfe mit den eingeflochtenen bunten Federn wippten wie in einem ausgelassenen Veitstanz um das Freude strahlende Gesicht der sich nähernden Arku-Harsi. Das quierlige Mädchen mit den glänzend, tiefschwarzen Haaren und der schlaksigen Figur warf sich begeistert um ihren Hals.

Selbst nach all diesen Jahrhunderten, die sie zusammen als Piloten die Transraumschiffe der Kantaki durch die unzählbaren Galaxien des Universums gesteuert hatten, erschien ihr Mijnthia noch immer wie der Lebenssprühende Wildfang aus ihren Kindheitstagen.

Nein. Mijnthia war dieses Mädchen. Noch immer! Auf ihrem Lebensweg hatten weder Ängste noch Sorgen ihre tiefen Furchen in die feine violettfarbene Haut gemeißelt. Weder Zweifel noch Verzweifelung hatten je ihre Seele oder ihr Herz in eine alles verzehrende Verdammnis gestürzt. Ein um Jahrhunderte verlängertes Leben in der Geborgenheit der Kantaki-Gemeinschaft. Der Unsterblichkeit so nah.

Arku-Harsi! Mit einem fahlen Beigeschmack breitete sich wieder die alles verzehrende Bitterkeit in Niomè aus.


	3. 2 Akt

**2 Akt**

Ort:Galaktischer Rand (28-12-39'), Kantaki Transraumschiff BSAN

Zeit:6. Imperiales Standardjahr

Allein das Echo ihrer Schritte begleitete die beiden Männer bei ihrem einsamen Weg durch die leeren Gänge und kahlen Räume des riesigen Raumschiffes. Das harte Banthaleder ihrer Stiefelsohlen hinterließ auf dem weichen, fast fleischigem Untergrund ein seltsam schmatzendes Geräusch, das dumpf an den unebenen Flächen der gewölbten Wände widerhallte. In scheinbar endlosen Windungen schlängelte sich ein weitverzweigtes Röhrensystem vor ihnen. Führte in unterschiedlichst geformte Räume und wieder hinaus. Manche Gänge endeten in unsinnigen Sackgassen, andere verliefen in exzentrischen Kreisen, einer Spirale gleich, immer weiter und weiter.

Schon vor Tagen hatten beide in diesem Labyrinth jegliche Orientierung verloren. Und selbst das Wissen, das sie sich bereits seit über zwanzig Standardtagen auf diesem Schiff befanden, verdankten sie letztendlich diesem selbst. Ihre Chronometer, wie sämtliche andere technische Ausrüstung in ihrem Besitz, verweigerte seit ihrer Ankunft konsequent den Dienst. Doch in zeitlichen Abständen, die beide Männer als passend empfanden, betraten sie auf ihrem Weg als nächstes Räume, in denen Schlaflager aus ihnen unbekanntem synthetischen Material errichtet waren. Und auf Tischen, die Blumengleich auf Stengeln aus dem Boden zu wachsen schienen, warteten Früchte und Getränke auf sie. Doch in all der Zeit begegneten sie keinem lebenden Wesen. Durchwanderten eine bedrückende Stille, einem Geisterschiff gleich.

„Verdammt sei dieses Schuuta-Schiff," fluchte Kard Byrron. Ein Blick in das narbenzerfurchte Gesicht des Hühnen, hätte in diesem Moment wohl selbst einen Rancor vor Angst erstarren lassen. Auch wenn bereits der Ruf der mandalorianischen Söldner ihre Gegner oftmals in die Flucht trieb, der Anblick dieses Muskel bepackten Riesen raubte seinen bemitleidenswerten Opfern schier jegliche Überlebenshoffnung.

„Naja Boss, auch wenn ich euch ungern daran erinnern möchte," die Stimme seines drahtigen Copiloten war tatsächlich frei jeden Sarkasmus. „Aber ich hab euch doch gleich gesagt, dass wir besser ihren Anweisungen folgen sollten." „Seit wann gibt hier eine kleines Mädchen, das noch nicht mal ein Kuchenmesser halten kann, strategische Befehle?" polterte Kard Byrron. „Ich meinte ja nur so, Boss." reflexartig zog Narvis seinen Kopf zwischen die schmalen Schultern, als ihn die stahlblauen Augen seines Captains anvisierten. „Ich bin da absolut bei euch, Boss! Absolut."

Misstrauisch registrierte Kard Byrron das vorwitzige Blitzen in den Augen seines Copiloten. „Allerdings sollten wir vielleicht eines bedenken, Boss." „Was?" knurrte der Mandalorianer sichtlich entnervt.

„Nun - es ist ihr Schiff."

"Niomè, wie ich mich freue dich endlich nach so langer Zeit wieder zusehen. Aber was rede ich, als wenn uns einige Jahrzehnte mehr oder weniger etwas ausmachen würden." Kicherte Mijnthia vergnügt. Die bunten Federn in ihren seidig schimmernden Haaren wippten dabei fröhlich im Takt. „Obwohl ich ja eigentlich böse mit dir sein sollte." Der Schmollmund, den die junge Arku-Harsi, dabei zog, unterstrich nur noch ihre fremdartige Schöhnheit. „Seit deiner Ankunft versteckst du dich hier einsam und allein in diesem öden Hain. Meinst du nicht, du hast langsam genug meditiert?" Niomè konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wie sehr sie in diesem Moment Mijnthia für ihre kindliche Naivität beneidete. - Wann hatte sie ihre eigene verloren?

"Ach, ich hätte dir so gern schon früher von den brennenden Systemen der Ruuhut-Galaxie erzählt. Der fast 40 Jahre dauernde Flug mit Mutter Gdans Transraumschiff in diesen entlegenen Teil des Universums hat sich allein schon für diesen Atem beraubenden Anblick gelohnt. Aber leider warst du bei unserer Rückkehr zur Versorgungsstation bereits zu diesem seltsamen Auftrag abberufen worden und unterwegs in deine alte Heimatgalaxie. Schade, wir hatten uns damals nur um einige Tage verpasst." Fröhlich plapperte Mijnthia weiter auf ihre schweigsame Freundin ein, während sie sich bei ihr unterhakte und Niomè mit sanfter Gewalt zum Ausgang des Meditationshains bugsierte.

"Stell dir vor, Polin hatte sich derart arrogant und überheblich verhalten, als er an deiner Statt den Pilotensitz der BSÂN übernehmen durfte, dass Mutter Bsân ihn in den Jahren deiner Abwesenheit zur Strafe nur die Versorgungsrouten hat abfliegen lassen. Hah, das geschah diesem eingebildeten Guuv nur zu Recht. Meiner Meinung nach ist er noch lange nicht soweit in den Stand eines Arku-Harsi erhoben zu werden. Er würde das Schiff doch glatt im nicht-linearen Raum verlieren." Während Mijnthia weiter unbeschwert auf ihre stille Gefährtin einredete, musterte sie Niomè aus den Augenwinkeln eindringlich.

Mutter Gdan hatte sich wie es typisch für die Kantaki war, mit Informationen weitest gehend zurück gehalten. Doch Mijnthia diente ihr als Arku-Harsi schon zu viele Jahrhunderte, um nicht die außergewöhnliche Situation zu erkennen. Allein schon der Umstand, das sie ihren Transraumflug unterbrochen hatten, um sich hier im offenen Raum mit Mutter Bsâns Schiff zu treffen. Anstatt eine der vielen weit verstreuten Versorgungsstationen der Kantaki anzufliegen, das war nun mehr als ungewöhnlich.

Doch nun sah sie ihre alte Weggefährtin mit eigenen Augen, und ein Schauer durchlief Mijnthia.

Was, bei allen Feuern des Dijenns, war mit ihr geschehen?

"Es grenzt an ein schieres Wunder, das sich dieser unförmige Klotz überhaupt im Weltraum halten kann." schnaubte Kard Byrron verächtlich. Das Kantakischiff hatte auf ihn bei ihrem Anflug gewirkt, als hätte ein Haufen Wahnsinniger vollkommen planlos unterschiedlichst geformte Module einfach zusammengewürfelt. Zwischen krumm und schief aneinander stoßenden rechteckigen Formen stachen Dornenähnliche spitze Kegel hervor. Halbrunde Wölbungen in variierenden Größen überzogen wie Pockenblasen die gesamte Außenhülle. Das ihnen unbekannte lichtabsorbierende, tiefschwarze Material und die rational nicht erfassbare Komplexität der äußeren Form ließen die Blicke des Betrachters immer wieder irritiert abschweifen. Nicht fassbar, nicht erklärbar erschien dieses Gebilde vor dem Hintergrund der klaren Strukturen und Naturgesetze des bekannten Universums.

Doch noch weitaus verwirrender erschien ihnen das Innere des Kantakischiffes. Die fluoreszierenden Ranken in den Wänden erzeugten in den unförmigen Gängen ein geradezu gespentisch pulsierendes Leuchten. Wie ein kompliziertes Aderwerk durchliefen sie das gesamte Schiff, erhellten Räume mit einem gleizenden weißen Glühen, andere Bereiche in einem sattem Grün und wiederum andere in einem matten Blau. Und inzwischen war Kard Byrron davon überzeugt, dass selbst die Räume und Gänge des Transraumschiffes sich ständig veränderten. Ihre Größe, ihre Lage.

Dann fanden sich Kard Byrron und sein Copilot Narvis unvermittelt in einem Teil des Kantakischiffes wieder, den beide wohl am ehesten als Brücke bezeichnet hätten. Vom Zentrum einer ca 1 km durchmessenden runden Plattform aus, verliefen in exakt abgezirkelten Halbkreisen hüfthohe Kommandopulte zu beiden Seiten eines Zentralganges. Keine Schweißnähte, keine Nut unterbrachen die matt schimmernden Oberflächen der Konsolen, die aus demselben Material wie der Untergrund zu bestehen schienen. Sie schienen wie aus dem tiefschwarzen Boden gemeizelt.

Geschwungene Stufen führten von ihnen aus hinunter zu den gleichförmig angeordneten Konsolenreihen. Menschenleer erstreckte sich das riesige Rondell vor ihnen. Doch was den beiden hartgesottenen Söldnern den Atem stocken liess, befand sich nicht zu ihren Füßen, sondern umgab sie - atemberaubend, nachtschwarz, kalt. Der Weltraum!

Keine Durostahlwände, keine Transpitfenster, kein Halt schirmten sie vor der Unendlichkeit des Alls ab. Aus Narvis Kehle drang ein gequältes Krächzen, als der drahtige, kleine Burooianer langsam auf die Knie sank. Soweit das Auge reichte umgab sie nichts außer die tiefe Schwärze des Weltraums. Auch Kard Byrrons Knie schienen ihren Dienst versagen zu wollen, doch Jahrzehnte des Überlebenskampfes liessen den Mandalorianer seine aufkeimende Panik mit einem Fluch hinunterwürgen.

Umspannt durch einen durchsichtigen Kuppeldom, erstreckte sich vor den beiden erstarrten Gestalten das unendliche Schwarz des Weltraums.

"Nun dieser unförmige Klotz, wie ihr es bezeichnet, erreicht im Transraum Geschwindigkeiten, die euer begrenztes Fassungvermögen sich nicht mal im Traum ausmalen könnte." erklang plötzlich eine selbstgefällige Stimme in der menschenleeren Halle. Die in unzähligen Kämpfen geschulten Reflexe des Mandalorianers ließen ihn in Sekundenbruchteilen den Blaster ziehen, während sein Blick bereits zum durchsichtigen Kuppeldom geschnellt war, um das Ziel zu erfassen.

"Ich hoffe sie und ihr Freund haben sich inzwischen etwas akklimatisieren können. Die ständig im Fluss befindlichen Farb- und Raumkonzepte im Inneren unserer Schiffe haben schon bei vielen Außen stehenden zu Desorientierung und schweren Schwindelanfällen geführt." Mit zusammen gekniffen Augen beobachtete der grobschlächtige Mandalorianer wachsam, wie sich eine durchsichtige Blase vom Kuppeldom löste und langsam zu Boden sank. "Bei manchen Spezies führen sie sogar zum Wahnsinn." Der zynische Unterton bei dieser wie beiläufig fallen gelassenen Bemerkung war nicht zu überhören. Selbstgefällig fuhr der unbekannte Specher fort: "Die komplexe Umgebung der Kantaki wirkt auf eure simplen Erklärungsmodelle zu surreal, als das ihr sie mit eurem beschränkten Wahrnehmungsvermögen erfassen könntet."

Als die Blase sich dem Podest in der Mitte der riesigen Halle näherte, konnte Kard Byrron eine Art Liege, die frei in ihrem Zentrum schwebte, erkennen. Ein blasser Jüngling, mit strähnigen braunen Haaren, ein Sensorband über der knochigen Stirn blickte aus stechenden, kalten Augen auf sie hinunter.

Seit sie mit der GLORIE an dem Kantakischiff angedockt hatten, war er das erste Wesen an Board dieses seltsamen Schiffes, dem sie begegneten. Nach ihrer Ankunft hatte Niomè sie schweigend und in sich gekehrt zu ihren Quartieren geführt, hatte sich flüchtig von ihren treuen Begleitern verabschiedet, und war verschwunden. Seitdem hatten er und sein langjähriger Copilot Narvis ihre Zeit damit verbracht dieses seltsame Schiff zu erkunden. Doch in keinem Teil der riesigen Kantakikonstruktion waren sie je einem lebendem Wesen begegnet. Bis jetzt.

"Nun, ich denke es wäre sicherlich für sie beide und ihre Begleiterin gesünder dieses Schiff schnellst möglich wieder zu verlassen." Ohne die beiden Söldner mit den gezogenen Waffen eines Blickes zu würdigen, erhob sich der Unbekannte und begann an einer kleinen Konsole an der Rückseite der Liege zu hantieren. "Sie wirkte doch etwas kränkelnd auf mich. Aber was rede ich da, sie wissen sicherlich wovon ich spreche. - Nicht wahr?" Ein verschlagenes Lächeln verzerrte das hagere Gesicht des jungen Piloten, als er sich mit einer herablassenden Geste langsam zu den beiden Söldnern umdrehte.

"Banthamist!"

Die polternde Stimme Kard Byrrons dröhnte durch die riesige Halle. Fluchend überwand der Mandalorianer die Strecke zum Podest mit kraftvollen Schritten und ehe es sich der junge Pilot versah, hielt er ihm bereits die gezückte Vibroklinge an die Kehle. Mit Schreck geweiteten Augen starrte dieser in das Narben bedeckte Gesicht des Söldners, der unversehens vor ihm aufragte. Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung bemerkte Kard wie sich feine Schweißperlen auf der hageren Stirn bildeten.

"Und jetzt, Söhnchen, wirst du mir einige Fragen beantworten."


	4. 3 Akt

**3 Akt**

Ort:Ardossystem, Trümmerplanet Varl

Zeit:6. Imperiales Standardjahr

Seit Tagen prasselte das unermüdliche Bombardement der Imperalen bereits auf sie nieder. Das Dröhnen der Einschläge über ihnen hallte durch die unterirdischen Gänge und ununterbrochen rieselten kleinere Gesteinsbrocken und Staub von den Tunneldecken auf den kleinen Rebellentrupp herab. Es schien als hätten die Imperialen beschlossen, um sie zu finden, einfach das gesamte Parrekgebirge über ihnen durch ihren Dauerbeschuss abzutragen. In dem schummrigen Licht der verbliebenen Leuchtstäbe sah Quarren in die hohlen, Staub verschmierten Gesichter seiner Kameraden.

Die Augen rot entzündet durch die feinen Staubkristalle in der Luft, Stofffetzen vor Mund und Nase gebunden, um zumindest Lungen und Atemwege zu schützen, erschöpft durch den tagelangen Marsch in diesem dunklen Höhlenlabyrinth, boten sie weiß Gott nicht den Anblick glorreicher Widerstandkämpfer. Seine kleine Einheit bestand aus fünf Correlianern, sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen bevor die Klonkriege begannen, und sie hatten nach den Kriegen gemeinsam die Vernichtung Correlias durch das Imperium überlebt. Nun standen sie im Dienst der Rebellen und Quarren wußte, jeder einzelne seiner Kameraden würde alles riskieren um der Tyrannei durch den Imperator und seinen Bluthunden Darth Vader und General Tarkin ein Ende zu bereiten.

Doch langsam beschlich ihn eine ungute Vorahnung. Eine Vorahnung, dass dies hier womöglich ihr letzter Kampf sein könnte, und dass sie es nicht schaffen würden mit ihren Informationen zum Rebellenstützpunkt Jalvid zurück zukehren. Ein Geräusch aus dem Tunnel vor ihnen unterbrach Quarrens düsteren Gedankengang. Visket, ihr Burionischer Führer, kehrte von seinem Erkundungsgang zurück - und er war nicht allein!

„Wir haben immer noch keinen Kontakt zur Crew der GLORIE, Meister Kenobi." Besorgt schaute der Kommunikationsoffizier zu dem schweigsamen Jedi Meister neben ihm hoch. Im Laufe der Zeit war dieses Gespräch schon fast zu einem Art Ritual geworden. Jeden Morgen erschien der Jedi in der Kommunikationszentrale des Rebellenstützpunktes Jalvid, warf einen fragenden Blick auf die Anzeigen der Commanlage und erhielt jedes Mal von dem jungen corellianischen Offizier eine negative Antwort. Woraufhin er sich scheinbar in Gedanken versunken wieder umdrehte und wortlos den Raum verließ.

„So langsam müsste er es doch leid sein." Flüsterte sein Kollege von der Orbitalüberwachung ihm Augen zwinkernd zu. Eine schwarze Augenbraue hob sich in dem gut geschnittenen Gesicht des Corellianers, als er seinem bothanischen Kollegen einen missachtenden Blick zuwarf. „Es geht uns überhaupt nichts an, was die Jedi entscheiden. Sie werden schon wissen was sie tun. Wir können uns nur glücklich schätzen, dass die wenigen, die dem Exodus entkommen sind, der Rebellion beistehen, Buccta." „Hehe, du junger Heißsporn, steck deine Klinge wieder ein," erwiderte der Bothan belustigt und hob mit einer theatralischen Geste die Hände abwehrend vor sich. „Wir stehen schließlich auf derselben Seite. Ich meinte ja nur, dass die Jedi doch sicherlich was Besseres zutun hätten im Kampf gegen den Imperator, als sich um irgendein Schmugglerschiff und dessen Söldnerpack an Board Gedanken zu machen. Was soll das schon bringen?" „Das werden wir erfahren, wenn es soweit ist." Energisch straffte der junge Kommunikationsoffizier seine Schultern und wandte sich demonstrativ wieder den Anzeigen vor sich zu.

Der hochgewachsene Mann strahlte auf Quarren eine gradezu verwirrende Ruhe aus. Während um sie herum die Gesteinswände unter den Lasereinschlägen erzitterten, breitete sich eine scheinbar atemlose Stille in der Höhle aus. Wie geband starrten alle zu Visket und seinem Begleiter. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog sich dieser langsam die Kapuze seiner staubbedeckten braunen Robe vom Kopf, und tiefbraune Augen erwiderten offenen Quarrens staunenden Blick.

Ferus Olin dichtes schwarzes Haar wurde von feinen grauen Strähnen durchzogen, eine tiefrot leuchtende Narbe zog sich von seinem Kinn über die rechte Wange bis zu seinem Ohr hoch. Oder an die Stelle wo es hätte sein sollen. Eine Handteller große Brandnarbe bedeckte die rechte Seite seines Kopfes und allein ein verkrustete kleiner Knorpel war an der Stelle seines Ohres verblieben. Seit der Imperator die Order 66 ausgegeben hatte, befand auch er sich auf der Flucht, wie alle noch verbliebenen Jediritter. Und die zurück liegenden Jahre waren nicht spurlos an Ferus vorüber gegangen.

„Ein Jedi," stellte Quarren mit einem erstaunten Unterton in der Stimme fest."Nun, jetzt wundert mich das Verhalten der Imperialen überhaupt nicht mehr. Die sind gar nicht hinter uns her! Stimmts Jedi?" „Das ist durch aus nicht aus zuschließen," erwiderte Ferus gleichmütig. „Was soll das heißen, das ist nicht aus zuschließen," kreischte Turben Nekk plötzlich los. "Wir sind tot. Wir sind alle tot. Die Imps werden jeden einzelnen von uns abschlachten, und wenn sie dafür diesen verdammten Trümmerplaneten ein zweites Mal in die Luft jagen müssten!"

Ein wahnsinniges Glitzern erfüllte die Augen des jungen Correlianers. Noch bevor sich Quarren zu seinem Kameraden umdrehen konnte, hatte sich dieser mit zu Klauen geformten Händen auf den Jedi gestürzt. Hysterie und Wahnsinn spiegelten sich in dem ausgezehrten Gesicht des Rebellen wieder. Einen Lidschlag später prallte der Körper Turbens gegen die massive Gesteinswand gegenüber und blieb einer leblosen Puppe gleich am Boden liegen.

Vorsichtig wich Quarren einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte keine Regung bei dem Jedi, keine deutliche Bewegung während des Angriffes wahrgenommen. Ein unsichtbarer Machtschlag hatte Turben erfasst und gnadenlos durch die massive Höhlenwand geschleudert. Sofort rannten zwei Mitglieder der Rebellentruppe zu ihrem verletzten Kameraden, Visket und die beiden anderen Männern neben ihm hatten inzwischen ihre Blaster im Anschlag. Eindringlich taxierte Quarren den Jedi ihm gegenüber, doch ein Anzeichen von Emotionen suchte er vergebens. „Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Turben ist ein guter Mann. Ihm sind nach den Strapazen der letzten Tage nur die Nerven durch gegangen."

„Wie ihr meint." Gleichgültig zuckte Ferus Olin mit den Schultern.

Einem Sonnenuntergang gleich erglühte das Parrekgebirge unter den Bombeneinschlägen der Quad-Laserkanonen. Von einer kleinen Anhöhe aus genoß Darth Vader einen umfassenden Überblick über die Sturmtruppen und Bodengeschütze in ihren Stellungen. Ein dumpfes Brummen in der Ferne verhieß dem dunklen Lord die Ankunft der Schwertransporter mit ihrer totbringenden Fracht. Tiefe Zufriedenheit breitete sich in Darth Vader aus, als sein Blick langsam über die verwüstete und zerklüftete Oberfläche des Planeten Varl glitt.

Die Zerstörung von Varl, des Trümmerplaneten wie er allgemein genannt wurde, war nicht sein Werk. Sie lag schon viele Jahrhunderte zurück und war laut der Archive der ehemaligen Republik die Folge einer Naturkatastrophe, während der die beiden Sonnen des Systems, Ardos und Evona, zerstört wurden und mit ihnen der größte Teil der Planeten dieses Systems. Aber dieses Offensichtliche kratzte nur an der Oberfläche der Wahrheit, denn das Ardossystem war nicht nur ein Trümmerfeld aus Asteroiden und bis auf den Kern zerfetzten Planeten. Nein, es war wie eine riesige Wunde, eine Wunde in der Macht. Und die dunkle Seite nährte sich an diesem Ort, verdichtete sich und durchströmte seinen geschundenen Körper unter der schwarzen Rüstung wie einst die Lavaströme auf Mustafar. Doch sie zerstörte ihn nicht, sondern gab ihm Macht, mehr Macht als es ihm die Jedi je zugestanden hätten. Und nun würde er hier, im Zentrum der dunklen Seite, einen Teil seines Hasses stillen können - an Ferus Olin!


	5. 4 Akt

**4 Akt**

Ort:Galaktischer Rand (28-12-39'), Kantaki Transraumschiff BSAN

Zeit:6. Imperiales Standardjahr

Die Vibroklinge in Kard Byrrons Hand begann sich zu seinem Erstaunen von einer Sekunde zur anderen zu entmaterialisieren. Der schwere Durastahlgriff und die leuchtende Ionenklinge verloren zu sehens an Substanz bis sie wie eine durchsichtige Holoprojektion in seiner Faust zu schweben schien, um sich dann vollständig aufzulösen. Verblüfft starrte Kard auf seine leere Hand, während er mit dem anderen Arm immer noch die schmächtigen Schultern des Kantakipiloten einem Schraubstock gleich umklammert hielt.

„Was zur Hölle..." Er kam nicht mehr dazu den Satz zu beenden. Die Welt um ihn schien in einem gleizenden Funkenregen zu explodieren, löste sich förmlich vor seinen Augen auf. Irgendwo in einem Teil seines Gehirns registrierte Kard noch wie Narvis, immer noch auf den Stufen zur Kommandoplattform kniend, ein irrationales Gelächter ausstieß. Statt des Ehrfurcht gebietenden Schwarz des Weltraums mit seinen funkelnden Sternen in den tiefen des Alls, befand sich die riesige Plattform von einem Moment zum nächsten auf einmal in einer Welt, die vor Farben schier explodierte.

Leuchtendes Grün und Blau umstrahlte sie, dunklere Nuancen trieben wie schwere Wolkengebilde durch diesen surrealen Raum und weit in der Ferne durchbrachen purpurrote Eruptionen das fließende Grün. Endlosen Lindwürmern gleich schlängelten sich silbrige Bänder durch dieses Farbenspiel und verloren sich in den Weiten des Raums.

Als Kard Byrron langsam seinen Kopf drehte und zum Eingang des Kantakischiffes zurückschaute, lief ein Frösteln sein Rückgrat hinunter. Das vorher unförmige schwarze Transraumschiff mit seinen verschachtelten Strukturen erhob sich auf einmal wie eine gigantische Omnuxx-Qualle vor ihm. Unter der durchsichtigen pilzförmigen Haube schossen in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit elektrische Impulse über die Oberfläche des Geschöpfes. Riesige Stränge, Fangarmen gleich, entrollten sich unterhalb des Korpus und schnellten wie tödliche Zuunis-Vipern blitzartig in den Raum. Und auch die runde Plattform auf der sie sich befanden, hing nicht mehr als eine Art Balkon an der Außenhülle eines Schiffes, sondern balancierte wie ein Tablett auf der zarten Spitze einer der Tentakel durch die offenen Weiten.

„Ich ..., das kann nicht sein!" stammelte der junge Kantakipilot sichtlich verwirrt. „Sie ... das ist unmöglich - sie hat keine Verbindung zum Schiff! Kein Arku-Harsi könnte..." Ungläubig irrten die stechenden kleinen Augen Polins über die weitläufige Kommandoplattform, doch sie fanden nicht was sie suchten.

Kard Byrrons Hand schoss auf den Kantakipiloten zu, packte diesen an der Kehle und hob ihn wie eine zerbrechliche Gliederpuppe ein Stück in die Höhe. „In welchen Teil der Hölle du uns auch verfrachtet hast, Söhnchen, du wirst uns sofort zurück bringen, verstanden." Ein gefährlich klingendes Grollen entstieg dem mächtigen Brustkorb des Mandalorianers, als er den schmächtigen Körper des Piloten auf seine Augenhöhe hoch zerrte. Trotz und blanker Hass blitzten Kard aus diesen verschlagenen kleinen Augen entgegen.

"Welch unfassbare Dummheit und Ignoranz," würgte der junge Pilot hervor, während sich seine hageren Finger um das Handgelenk des Mandalorianers krallten. "Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich würde solche Subjekte wie euch ins Sakrium führen." Das Gesicht zu einer geifernden Fratze verzerrt, spie er Kard Byrron seinen Hass und Widerwillen förmlich ins Gesicht.

Auf dem Planeten Varl existierte kein Leben mehr. Die blühende Vegitation und die unermeßliche Artenvielfalt, die einst die Öberfläche besiedelten, waren bereits vor Jahrhunderten vergangen. Als die Sonne Ardos mit einer lodernden Plasmawelle ihre Materie in das System schleuderte und zu einem weißen Zwergstern wurde, begleitete der Aufschrei des zigfachen Todes die letzten Minuten dieses Planetensystems. Milliarden Leben vergingen von einem Moment in den anderen in den heißen Flammen und Plasmaexplosionen der sterbenden Sonne. Übrig blieb allein ein obskures Abbild des Planeten, geschmolzen und zertrümmert bis auf den Kern, hielten allein die immense Gravitation und Schwerkraft die Fragmente Varls zusammen.

Der Wind, der über die zerklüftete, verbrannte Oberfläche des Planeten wehte, trieb den Staub der Vergangenen vor sich her und hinterließ in den Spalten und Höhlen des verkarsteten Gesteins den nicht enden wollenden Aufschrei des Entsetzens. Ferus Olin saß abseits der Rebellentruppe an einem der vielen Zugänge zur Höhle. Er spürte nicht nur ihre prüfenden Blicke im Rücken, er spürte auch das Misstrauen, die Angst und die Verzweifelung jedes Einzelnen. Die dunkle Seite der Macht war stark an diesem Ort und sie nährte sich an ihnen. Und an ihm.

Gedanken verloren rieb sich Ferus mit einer Hand die juckende Narbe im Gesicht. Die Angst der Männer war absolut berechtigt. "Er wird sie genauso gnadenlos jagen wie mich, und dabei keinen Unterschied machen zwischen schuldig und unschuldig." Ferus Olin wusste genau, wer sich hinter der unmenschlichen schwarzen Maske Darth Vaders verbarg. Ihm war auch bewusst, dass allein schon dieses Wissen seinen Untergang besiegelte, ebenso wie das dieser unbeteiligten Männer. Sie hatten einfach nur das Pech zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein.

Seit über zwei Monaten war ihm sein Verfolger bereits auf den Fersen und ihr letztes Zusammentreffen auf Ord Mantel hatte ihm sogar beinahe den Kopf gekostet. Aber diesmal würde er mehr als ein Ohr opfern müssen, diesmal würde Darth Vader beenden was er begonnen hatte, hier auf Varl, dem Trümmerplaneten, dessen war sich Ferus Olin absolut sicher.

Bitterkeit stieg in dem Jedi hoch, als er sich an längst vergangene Zeiten zurück erinnerte. An seine Padawanausbildung im Jeditempel, an seine geliebte Meisterin Siri und an einen ehrgeizigen und ungezügelten Mitschüler - Anakin Skywalker!


	6. 5 Akt

**5 Akt**

Ort:Galaktischer Rand (28-12-39'), Kantaki Transraumschiff BSAN

Zeit:6. Imperiales Standardjahr

Das Farbspektrum der fluoreszierenden Adern in den Wänden des Transraumschiffes hatten sich in ein tiefes Rot verschoben. Die rythmischen Lichtreflexe schienen den schlauchartigen Gang in eine pulsierende Schlagader zu verwandeln, und das Wechselspiel zwischen Schwärze und blutroten Blitzen ließ die Gesichter der beiden Arku-Harsi einem Schattenspiel gleich aufleuchten. Die Züge der einen schwankend zwischen blankem Entsetzen und purem Erstaunen, das Gesicht der anderen, einzig die unberührte Ruhe eines überzeugten Selbstmörders kurz vor dem Sprung in die Gulagschlucht, ausstrahlend.

„Was ...! - Was beim Jihhys ... was hast du getan, Niomè?" stammelte Mijnthia. Der schmeichelnde Violletton ihrer seidigen Haut hatte jeglichen Reiz unter dieser bizarren Beleuchtung verloren. In den naiven Augen der jugendlichen Arku-Harsi spiegelten sich ihre Unsicherheit und Angst. Unbekannte Gefühle, unerlerbte Momente – bis zu diesem Augenblick! Und zum ersten Mal seit sie auf diesem Schiff war, brach Niomè ihr Schweigen.

„Du wolltest erfahren, was geschehen ist, Mijnthia."

Eine der Stärken von Leev Karret war, dass er die heftigen Diskussionen seiner Kommandanten nicht unterdrückte. Seine Fähigkeit, das correllianische Temperament seiner Leute, in den überaus hitzigen Debatten in eine konstruktive Richtung zu lenken, hatte ihm diesen schnellen Aufstieg zum Anführer der Jalvid-Rebellen geebnet. Er gibt jedem seiner Gruppenführern das Gefühl, ausschlaggebend bei der Festlegung der Strategie gewesen zu sein, stellte Obi wan Kenobi zufrieden in Gedanken fest. Er nimmt die besten Ideen eines jeden seiner Männer in die Fertigung eines Plans mit auf, ohne jeglichen Eigennutz oder Arroganz - Ein bewunderswerter aber leider auch seltener Führungsstil, bemerkte Obi wan Kenobi mit einem zufriedenem Schmunzeln.

„Warten? Pah! - Diese Jedistrategie hat noch nie zum Erfolg geführt. Hätten die Jedi nicht so lange abgewartete und beobachtet, hätten wir nicht den Republik an den Imperator verloren. Wir warten schon zu lange und was ist geschehen? - Nichts! Ich bin dafür sofort nach Varl auf zu brechen und unseren Kameraden ihren Arsch zu retten. Mit oder ohne Jedi!" Die flammende Rede Kasans löste einen Beifallssturm unter den Rebellenführern aus. „Genau. Wir werden die Imps in die Hölle schicken aus der sie kamen." „... und dabei bis auf den letzten Mann abgeschlachtet werden." erklang die ruhige Stimme Leev Karrets inmitten des aufgeheizten Disputs zwischen seinen Männern. Langsam legte sich der Tumult und einer nach dem anderen richtete seinen Blick wieder auf ihren Anführer und den Jedi nebem ihm. Selbst Kasan unterwarf sich nach einem schnellen Blick über die Runde mit hasserfülltem Blick Leevs Autorität.

„Wir können nicht einen imperialen Flottenverband offen angreifen – und hoffen damit Erfolg zu haben. Das wäre Irrsinn und hilft unseren Kameraden und Brüdern nicht." fuhr Leev nach kurzer Pause fort. „Wir verfolgen weiter den ursprünglichen Plan und warten auf Meister Kenobis Signal."

Ja - hier an diesem Ort, wie auch in anderen Widerstandszellen wachsen die Wurzeln einer neuen Republik! Und für einen Sekundenbruchteil offenbarte die Macht Obi wan Kenobi plötzlich einen schattenhaften Blick auf hoffnungsvolle Bilder einer möglichen Zukunft für diese in Dunkelheit gefangene Galaxie.

„Was? Was hast du getan?" stotterte Mintia schockiert. Wie in Trance, ging Niomè weiter den Gang entlang Richtung Brücke. Der leise Wiederhall ihrer Schritte irrte ungehört durch die leeren Flure und Hallen des Transraumschiffes. Wie betäubt folgte ihr eine zum ersten Mal wortlose Mijnthia durch die verschlungenen Korridore. Einer schwärrenden Wunde gleich im Schein der blutrot aufleuchtenden Wänden erhob sich am Ende des letzten Flures der Zugang der Brücke vor ihnen. Das weiche Gewebe der Schiffswände hatte sich in unzähligen Falten über der runden Öffnung zusammen gezogen und die hervorstehenden Geschwülste zuckten unter den Lichtblitzen wie pulsierende Adern.

Niomè trat dicht an die Barriere heran. Wie beiläufig fing sie an über das wulstige Gewebe zu streichen, beinahe sanft streichelnd. „Was bedeutet es Arku-Harsi zu sein, Mijnthia?" Verblüfft erwiderte Mijnthia den verzweifelt fragenden Blick ihrer Gefährtin. Das Leben war aus diesen silbergrauen Augen gewichen. Stumpfe graue Seen, sinnentleert blickten ihr entgegen. „Was ist nur mit dir geschehen Niomè?" flüsterte sie tonlos. „Nein! Was ist mit UNS geschehen, Mijnthia?" schrie Niomè auf. „Was ist nur mit uns geschehen? - Du sahst die Ruhuut Systeme brennen? Du sahst den Untergang so vieler Zivilisationen und Galaxien! Warum berührt es dich nicht? Warum berührt es uns nicht?" Der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung ließen Niomès Körper erzittern. Ihre Hände klammerten sich an die Wand des Transraumschiffes wie ein Kind an seine Mutter. „Warum? Sagt es mir!"

Leev kehrte mit zwei Bechern Ardis zu der Sitzgruppe zurück. „Wie ihr bemerkt habt, nimmt die Ungeduld unter meinen Männern zu, Meister Kenobi." Nun da sie sich allein in seinem Quartier befanden, ließ sich der Rebellenführer seine Bedenken anmerken. Tiefe Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf seiner jugendlichen Stirn. „Seid ihr vollkommen sicher, dass Hilfe unterwegs ist?" Leev unterdrückte den besorgten Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht, als er den Jedi ihm gegenüber eindringlich musterte.

Langsam drehte Obi wan Kenobi den Becher mit dem heißen Gebräu in seinen Händen. Für einen kurzen Moment genoss er still die wohltuende Hitze, die seine Handflächen erwärmte. War er sich sicher, dass sie zurückkommen würde? Die letzten gemeinsamen Monate, ihre Suche nach den Kantaki-Artefakten und die zwangsläufig daraus resultierende Konfrontation mit der Macht des Imperators hatten Niomè verändert. Sie war noch immer Arku-Harsi - und doch. Obi wan Kenobi musste einfach daran glauben, dass es ihm gelungen war ihr eine andere Sicht, einen anderen Weg zu eröffnen. Und er musste daran glauben, dass ihre Verbindung in der Macht noch immer bestand, wo auch immer sie sich im Moment befand.

Mit einem kleinen, verschmitzten Lächeln erwiderte er dann offen Leevs Blick. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, unser Plan wird gelingen."


End file.
